


Maybe I love you

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [70]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Theo arrives in need of help. He leaves you with a rather startling confession.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 4





	Maybe I love you

The thumping on your door made you head towards it hesitantly. When you looked through the peephole you saw Theo, roughly illuminated by the porch light that had flickered on as soon as he stumbled on the porch steps.

“Theo?” You asked as you slowly opened the door. He appeared to be injured and was wincing as he leant on your doorframe. He was glancing over his shoulder every now and then and you half expected something to leap out and swipe at him.  
“Can I come in. I just need to clean up a little.” He asked weakly.   
“Oh. Sure the bathroom is just upstairs and opposite the landing.” You explained as he stumbled past. You followed him part of the way up the stairs, a little worried that he might stumble and fall. He was up there for a rather long time. In fact, long enough for you to get up from your seat in the living room and gaze up the stairs from the front hallway, worrying if you should go up there and check on him. Theo eventually emerged as he shuffled out of the bathroom and down the stairs. You rushed to try and look like you hadn't been trying to figure out what he was doing.  
“Thanks. I should get going.” He said sheepishly.  
“So you’re ok? Was it a werewolf thing?” You asked nervously. You’d almost texted Stiles to say Theo had been in your house for over an hour.  
“Yeah. I was going to go to Scott’s but…” He hesitated. Now that he pointed it out. He would have probably had to cross town to get to you. You did live right on the edge of town. "I think I'm falling in love with you."  
“What?” You said quietly but Theo had already rushed off and shut the door behind him.


End file.
